


Exploration

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion, only freshly hatched from his egg, takes a little time to get to know his mortal body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man. Be aware that, at this time, he's not yet had a formal education on mortal anatomy.

Strangely, at first, Wrathion had wondered if it was that his  _bladder_  was full, again. He still hadn't gotten used to that - he'd been a month out of his egg, and away from the yolk that had sustained him and his every need for so long. He was getting...  _better_  at reading his body - both his whelp form, and the half-elven mortal form he'd chosen that he was  _very_  pleased he had managed to make  _adult_  to match his mind in a way his dragon form didn't.  _Hunger_  had been new and fascinating, once, although he was used to it now. But sometimes it still vexed him - presented him with new conundrums to solve. He revelled in them. This one, more than most.

 

It had started with a sort of... keening emptiness in the pit of his stomach, and grown from there into a warm sort of fuzz settling about his crotch. It was distracting him from his work (learning to read Thalassian, as it was one of the languages that  _wasn't_  based in the ones he'd been given pre-knowledge of), so he pushed his chair out from the desk and quietly headed upstairs to his quarters.

His room here wasn't exactly luxurious, but it certainly wasn't sparse. He'd adorned it with every shiny thing he'd managed to find thus far - every gem of new knowledge had been pinned up to the walls on a piece of parchment. He needed to know  _everything_ , after all.

His bed was spacious and comfortable; even moreso for his whelp form, but he lay back on it and wriggled out of his belt and the hipguards he'd finally settled on a week ago before pushing his trousers down.

He'd examined his genitalia before, but he always found them most curious. Especially  _now_ , if only because they looked so  _different_  to usual. Curled around on himself to examine them, his thick nest of hair parted to show an inch-and-a-half long protrusion of flesh near the top and, further back towards his anus, engorged flaps of flesh giving way to what appeared to be a tight apeture in his pelvic floor.

It certainly wasn't very  _pretty_ , but it  _was_  different than usual. The part at the top was erect where usually it was tucked away in his hair, and the slit that ran between his legs was... he peered closer. Ah, yes. Definitely wet, with some kind of mucous.

How curious...

He put a hand down to separate some of the anatomy to get a better look - and instead found a most  _delightful_  sensation. Pleasure curled up from where his gloved fingers slid against him, and he found his lips involuntarily parting and a gasp escaping his throat. Ah, how curious...

He pushed pressure against that same spot again, finding, after a short while, it to be most pleasurable to rub with an even pressure along the length of the erect... muscle? (Maybe not, he concluded, after experimentally attempting to move it.) Finding the sensation to be satisfying the need that had originally distracted him, he lay back against the bed and made himself comfortable before continuing.

As he did so, he noticed a number of things. First of all was that his body was reacting involuntarily to this stimulus in a number of ways. First, he could feel the blood pulsing in his ear, heartrate raised and no doubt a blush on his cheeks; secondly, he noted the way his back arched, his jaw open, and a variety of moans and whimpers tumbled from his lips when that simply  _wonderful_  sensation crescendoed before falling short again. Short of what, exactly, he wasn't sure. He also noted an increase in lubrication, easing the friction burns which had initially begun to forsee as a problem - and a growing need for pressure further down, as well.

So he wriggled onto his side, the one hand keeping the strokes in their original place while his second hand snaked to test at his entrance. He'd overheard, of course, the Blacktalons talking about using the  _anal_ passage for what he could only assume was this, yet he'd also heard them speaking with scorn of people who did such a thing without external lubrication. So, for now, he left that avenue of investigation for later and focussed on the apparently self-lubricating hole which presented itself.

He could feel himself coming to a peak, however. Pushing a single finger inside of himself - it's all that would fit - did nothing to edge him away from it, either, even though it hurt. (Was it supposed to hurt? Maybe...) In fact, the fullness seemed to be  _exactly_  what he'd needed - he felt his panting breaths grow short and shallow, didn't stop his moans from increasing in volume and then--

He felt winded, for half a moment, then screwed his eyes shut and arched his back. Oh! Oh... that was. Quite something. It was short, and he'd later look back with disappointment about how unsatisfying it was; but, for now? He was pleased. Very pleased.

The sleepy part snuck up on him. He slipped his finger out (it had only been in to the second knuckle, anyway) and discarded his filthy gloves (he'd wash them later) and tried to stand up, but found himself altogether too drowsy - and, when upright, dizzy. Mildly irritated, he flopped back against the bed and closed his eyes. He'd have to bear that in mind.


End file.
